Like a Guitar
by Wyrdaza
Summary: Blake gets hungry on her way home. Another Bumblebee AU. Reviews welcome. Considering releasing second part, will set as complete for now. Blake x Yang (Bumblebee)


**A/N: Yeah yeah, another bumblebee AU. I know, everyone's tired of them. As if I care. I've had this floating around in my google drive for a while, and decided to upload it. I'm actually quite happy with it, even if I haven't gone through all the proofing/spell checking etc. that I usually do. There's also a second chapter to it, but I may just leave it as a one-shot. Time will tell. As always, feel free to review and tell me what you think. I can take it, I'm tough enough.**

* * *

_Jeez, I'm hungry,_

I am a simple person. I have a routine that I go through daily. It begins with my waking up, eating breakfast and heading to work promptly at 7:10 so I can get there and open up the doors to the local library at 9:30 sharp. I would work through the day, eat a quick lunch at 1:30, and leave at the end of my shift at 4:00. From there I would head straight home, unless I needed groceries or other similar oddities. Perhaps the set-in-stone nature of my daily routine is why today was such a rare occurrence. I wasn't usually one to break stride, but lately I had been especially hungry, and as I passed the various shops on my way home from work, I couldn't help but steer into the closest restaurant. My rent doesn't cost a massive amount, and I don't buy much, aside from the occasional book, so I had some cash to spend.

_Xiao Long Food_s

A great big sign beheld the name of the little corner shop. Underneath, in smaller yellow lettering, a more specific description was detailed.

_Traditional Asian Meals _

I'm not a _massive_ fan of Asian food, but as the small _ding _of the doorbell rang as the door swung shut behind me, I was seriously considering changing that. My jaw fell open slightly, and I inhaled slowly.

"Holy crap, this smells awesome" Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I checked my flanks.

_Nobody heard me, good. _

Sometimes having a naturally quiet voice comes in handy, I guess. I shrugged as I made my way towards the line in front of me. A frizzy-haired guy who reeked of alcohol walked past me, carrying his paper plate stacked full of a cheap looking pizza. So much for traditional asian food. Still, _something _had to be generating this intoxicating smell inside this shop, so I waited longer, patiently watching as an old woman before me struggled to read the menus above the registers. I sighed as I looked over my options, mimicking the old lady's pose- minus the obsessive squinting.

The first thing I saw was the pizza, but judging by the sight of frizzy-hair's meal, I immediately counted the pizza out of my considerations. There was no way I made this rare detour for a couple slices of cheap microwave pizza, I wanted my money's worth.

I eventually settled on the buckwheat Soba noodles, seemingly just in time, too- the old lady had made her order, and the cashier was looking at me expectantly. I shuffled forward, repeating what I was going to say over in my head.

"Hi, what would you like?" He adjusted his apron as he spoke.

"Hello, I'd like an order of your Soba noodles and a green tea, please." He instantly looked up from fiddling with his uniform.

"You want Soba- just Soba?" I sighed mentally. This happens every time I go to an asian place, I swear to God.

"Yes, the buckwheat Soba noodles, please. And a green tea." His eyebrows furrowed from beneath his smooth jet-black hair as he pushed some buttons on the register between us.

"...Okay, that'll be eleven fifty seven in total." I dug through my bag and scrounged up a tenner and two singles, then handed the bills to the kid. He slid them in the cash drawer of the register and a couple coins rolled into a tray on my side of the register.

"Huh, that's a fancy little feature." I scooped up my change as the boy laughed slightly.

"Yeah, these are the new models." He looked behind him and took a small rectangular tray that, looking back, looked more like a box than a tray, from a blonde girl who was staring at me rather creepily. "Here's your food, miss." He proffered the box, which I took, thanked him and made my way out of the line. I scanned the seating area of the place, spotted a small empty table and strode towards it.

_They should really start putting out tables for one person._

Maybe it was me, but it was starting to get annoying that every time I went out to eat there was a vacant chair staring back at me. No Matter where I went there was never single-person seating, short of a bar stool. I set my box down and took a seat.

After spending far too long trying to open the box/tray thing, I finally began to eat my food. I grabbed some chopsticks and shoved a wet blob of noodles into my mouth. My eyes widened.

_This is pretty good- especially for a corner shop._

"Yeah, I get that reaction sometimes." I looked up to see that blonde girl from before smiling at me like a madwoman. She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm the cook here. Can I call you Cthulu?" I suddenly remembered that I had a multitude of noodles hanging out of my mouth. My face turned red in a furious blush as I hurriedly slurped, eventually swallowing them all. I cleared my throat, and shook her offered hand.

I'm not sure she noticed over her laughing.

She clutched at her sides and cackled, and I was becoming very suspicious of this person _actually being _a madwoman. She slowly wiped her eyes on her apron. "Sorry, I really couldn't help myself." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Apparently not. Hey, my name is Blake."

"Hi there Blake!" I watched in confusion as she slid out the chair opposite me and plopped herself down into it, entirely uninvited. This girl was either very arrogant or very comfortable with new people. One thing was for sure, though, she was _very _unusual.

"So, wanna know how I made 'em?" She leaned forward, resting her chin on her palms and her elbows on my table.

"I assume you made them like everybody else does, you put them cold on a plate with a cup of tsuyu." The crazy blonde woman sitting across from me frowned.

"Yeah. This is your fault for picking a food that's so easy to prepare, though. That line always works to impress people."

"What, so you do this regularly?"

"Cook food? Yeah, I work here almost every day." I could tell she was trying not to smile, and I didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.

"You know what I mean." She sighed dramatically, huffing at looking at me with big wide eyes.

"Alright, alright, you're no fun. No, I don't talk to most customers, only those who interest me." She smiled at me again.

"Uh huh, so what do you find so interesting about me, then? If you can't give me a good reason…" I paused for dramatic effect. "I'll make fun of your food." Her facial expression went from smug to shocked in record speed, and I almost laughed out loud.

"You wouldn't dare!" I stuck my tongue out childishly at her.

"Try me" I saw her grumble to herself, shifting uncomfortably for a few seconds before she seemed to recollect herself.

"I thought you looked a little lonely, and so I came over to talk to you." It was painfully obvious that was _not _the entire story, but I decided to let it slide- just this once. This girl was interesting, and a whole lot of fun to mess with. She suddenly looked at me fiercely, her eyes determined. "So, I was wondering if you might wanna get food together sometime." I cocked my head slightly to the side.

_Is she hitting on me?_

If she was, I was certainly okay with it, but I decided I could have a little fun with her while I'm at it.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" I saw her face blank, and she stuttered, trying to clarify. I almost felt guilty.

"Well, didn't mean like this- well, I did. I meant like this but not now. Not here, either! Some other place, and at another time!" I did my best to make a puppy-dog face.

"So you don't like talking to me like we are right now?" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to retort, then closed it, then opened it again. Her face eventually settled on a confused expression, with her eyebrows close together and her face scrunched. She eventually opened her mouth.

"You're playing me." I smiled slightly.

"Like a guitar." She abruptly stood, her face blushing furiously.

"I'll go, then. Sorry about this, Blake." Now it was my turn to be surprised. I didn't expect her to leave, and- to my surprise, I didn't really want her to either. I called to her as she was leaving.

"Wait!" She looked back at me, her lips curled in a pout. "Come here! I'll go eat with you sometime, I was just playing with you." She walked back to my table, but she didn't look happy. I _suppose _I should apologize to her. "Look, Yang, I'm sorry. I was being mean when I was saying that stuff. I _do _want to be friends though, you seem like a cool person. So do you want to get something to eat later?" I glanced up to see if my words were having an effect on her, and I saw her smiling evilly. It dawned on me too late, and as her slight smile slowly turned into a sly grin, she spoke quietly to me, once again reaffirming my suspicions of her being a madwoman.

"Like a guitar"


End file.
